In the processing of histological samples, in particular for staining histological samples in the form of tissue sections, the relevant staining parameters are specified and applied by the user, in particular by the operator of a processing apparatus such as, for example, an automated stainer, manually on the basis of his or her experience. The user does not see the outcome of applying the specified parameters until after processing, and an undesired outcome usually can no longer be retrospectively corrected.
Automated apparatuses, for example tissue processors or automated stainers, are often used to process histological samples.
DE 10 2008 056 584 B4, for example, discloses a method and an apparatus for treating histological prepared specimens that preferably are arranged on specimen slides and in specimen slide magazines. The apparatus comprises at least one sensor for acquiring process data relating to time and/or quantity in relation to the specimens and/or to the treatment stations during execution of the treatment program, as well as a device for evaluating the acquired process data after execution of each treatment program and for optimizing the treatment program and/or the processing stations in terms of time and/or quantity based on the evaluation.
DE 10 2008 056 583 B4 discloses a method and an apparatus for identifying reagent quality in devices having multiple treatment stations for the treatment of specimens, in particular of cytological and histological prepared specimens. Provision is made that a carrier element that is equipped with at least one test material is brought together with the specimens in the treatment stations in a predefined sequence. After the last treatment station an evaluation of the test material is made by an evaluation device, such that a reference carrier element having a test material has previously been treated in the reagents of the treatment stations in the predefined sequence; and such that the characteristic properties of the test material caused by the treatment are acquired after the last treatment station and stored as reference data; and such that for evaluation of a test material, the characteristic properties of the test material caused by the treatment are compared with the reference data.
US 2008/0113440 discloses a laboratory system for automatic tissue processing. The laboratory system comprises a conveying unit for selectively transporting, to different processing modules, containers that contain the samples to be processed.